The Surprises of War
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Hermione is stuck dealing with the surprises of war while Ron is at war with Harry. With a child, false notes, and secrets each day is a surprise. She only has the help of Ginny during this time. Hermione has one worry, will Ron still love her afterward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hermione and Ginny are kept back from the war but a month before, Hermione gets pregnant with Ron's child. The problem is, Ron has no idea about it. Hermione and Ginny are in hiding just in case and are raising the child together in their hiding spot. With war going on for years the girls try their best to live their lives normally.  
I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"'Mione, I am sorry. I love you so much. I promise to be safe as possible. I want you to keep yourself as safe as possible, for me," Ron told Hermione as he held her close to him and then kissing her gently. "Everything will be fine and I'll be back soon. I promise to not let it happen."

"How can you promise Ron? You never know what will happen," Hermione whispered to him softly, holding back the tears. It was hard saying good bye not know if or when she'd see him again.

"You've got to trust in me 'Mione. I love you so much. I'll try as hard as I can to come back. You have to believe in me," Ron told her softly and kissing her again. "Please 'Mione, believe in me. I'll come back."

She looked down the sighed looking up at Ron. "Okay Ron. I believe you will come back."

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Ron."

Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her close and kissed her gently. He didn't make it last long though. He let her go and looked at her. "Goodbye 'Mione. I will be back soon."

"Bye Ron. I love you so much."

After that Ron was gone. He left to meet up with Harry leaving Hermione all alone now. She wished it was otherwise but she knew his reason. It was just so hard though. She didn't know what would happen to him but she hoped he'd be okay.

"Why?" Hermione muttered as she paced the room of her and Ron's apartment. He had given her a promise ring after their last year at Hogwarts and they got an apartment together. Now he and Harry had left for war and they left her and Ginny behind. She could understand why Ginny was told to stay behind but not her. Of course now, now she was very happy about it.

Only thing was, how was she going to last by herself now? She stared out the window of her apartment and then sighed to herself. "This is a war and no time for something like this to happen."

Hermione silently waited for Ginny to come over. The two had already planned to go into hiding knowing that they would be the two major targets since they meant the most to Ron and Harry. Of course Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't come through the front door, that was too muggle like.

The sound of the crack behind her told her Ginny was there. "Hey Ginny, ready to go?" Hermione asked and then turning to look at Ginny standing there with her bags.

"Yes. But where are we going to hide exactly?"

Now this was something the girls had not thought of ahead of time like they should have. Where could they go that no one would find them or know about them. "Out of London or underground. Those are the only choices," Hermione finally whispered quietly.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a few minutes then looked at the ground. "I'd prefer underground."

"I would prefer out of London."

Hermione noticed Ginny look up in shock then looking at her curiously. "Why out of London?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It is safer for us, wouldn't you think?"

"No. I am not going so far away I can't figure out what is happening or so far away I can't see my family," Ginny told Hermione then smiling slowly at Hermione. "My family! At the Burrow, there is an underground pathway I found when I was a little girl. No one but Ron and I know about it. It is the perfect place to hide. It goes deep into the ground and is hard to find. Ron will know how to find it easily."

Hermione listened quietly, finding this a good place to hide actually. A place where Ron could find them when the war ended. It was a great plan. "Alright Ginny. Let's go, are we walking?"

"We are going to have to. I can't let my parents know that we're going to be so close to them. They think I am going far away," Ginny said quietly then heading toward the door. "Hurry. We want to get there before morning so no one sees us."

Quickly Hermione gathered her things and a few of Ron's just in case something were to happen during the war. Though she never knew what would happen. She hurried to the door with her things and put the hood of her cloak up as Ginny did the same.

The two girls walked through the streets quickly and quietly heading towards the Burrow as fast as they could. Since the streets were empty it was pretty easy for them to hurry though the streets without a problem. It was also easy to notice if anyone followed them, no one did though.

It wasn't a long walk for them. Ron had made sure the place was in walking distance of his parents just in case something happened. Hermione sighed to herself and followed Ginny around the Burrow. Ginny stopped at a door which surprised Hermione, seemed easy enough to find to her.

As quietly as possible Ginny opened the door and walked in and signaled Hermione to follow. "This is the storage room. I was playing in here once because the boys were being mean when I found a secret tunnel. I don't know if my parents knew about it because my family has lived in this house for centuries." She kneeled down on the floor pulled a rug off the floor and opened a door in the floor down into tunnels into the ground.

Hermione stared in shock and walked close to it. "What's it like down there?"

"You'll see. You go down first. I'll teach you how to make the rug cover the door later," Ginny whispered and lightly pushed Hermione down the ladder and under the ground. As soon as both girls were in Ginny closed the door and magically put the carpet back. When Ginny turned around she noticed Hermione looking down the light up tunnel.

"This is amazing Ginny. I've never seen anything like this," Hermione whispered then looking over at Ginny.

Ginny simply laughed some and nodded for Hermione to follow. "It is a nice place. I don't know how this place came about. I am sure someone in my family must have had some reason for it. There are beds, couches, a little kitchen area, and everything. It is like an underground home. It might be dusty. Neither Ron or I have been down here in a while."

"What about getting food?"

"We might have to take turns sneaking out for food once I teach you how to cover the door down here," Ginny answered simply as if she'd planed this all already in her head. It was kind of shocking to Hermione but she never doubted how smart Ginny really was.

When the two girls stopped when they got to a some what big but not to big room that looked to be like a living room. It had a couch and two seats near the couch and a table in the middle. Behind it was a little kitchen with a table to sit four people to sit and eat. There were 4 doors. One of them was a bathroom and the other three were bed rooms. Not a lot of room but for just Hermione and Ginny it was a lot of room.

Hermione walked through and looked into the three rooms and went into her one, the one in the middle. "I'll take this one Ginny," she said quietly. Though she liked another one better, she was thinking of how if she was here when the baby was born, then if it got a different room she'd be close by.

Ginny nodded and went to the one to the left of the room Hermione choose to sleep in. The two unpacked their clothes and put them in the little dressers they both had in their rooms.

"What should we do for dinner Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked to Ginny's room and leaned in the door way. "Do you think it is still late enough for you to go to your house and steal something?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I can check though. I'll be back," Ginny quickly walked back the way they'd gotten in and left Hermione all alone.

Hermione walked to the couch and laid down and looked around. Her stomach growled in hunger. Tomorrow they would need to get a few days worth of food. She stared at the ceiling wondering how Ron was doing. "What will he think once he finds out? If he finds out of course," she whispers to herself quietly.

"Finds out what?"

Quickly Hermione sat up and saw Ginny want two sandwiches and hands one to her. "Nothing Ginny, just thinking to myself," Hermione said softly then sighing as she ate her sandwich.

"Seems like something to me. Tell me Hermione, please," Ginny said as she sat down in the chair close to Hermione and ate.

Hermione chewed some at her lip and looked away from Ginny. "In 8 or so months, you are going to be an aunt."

Ginny looked Hermione in shock. "Y-You mean… Ron got you pregnant?" she whispered quietly as she looked at Hermione.

It took Hermione a few minutes to reply and a few tears slipped from her eyes. "Yes. He doesn't know. I was scared to tell him before he left with Harry. I knew it would only add to his worry," she finished and started to sob in her hands.

Ginny moved and sat down next to Hermione and hugging the sobbing girl. "It is alright Hermione. I understand your reason for not telling him but he should know. I guess it is to late now. If anyone else finds out, the child will be in more danger then we probably are. I will help you, Hermione," Ginny told Hermione quietly and helping Hermione up. "Come on, you need some sleep."

Hermione got up and went to her room and laid on the bed, still crying. She couldn't stop herself from crying. It was war time and she hadn't told Ron about the child he was soon going to be having. It made her feel so scared of what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys. Everytime I went to write this chapter something would keep me from writing it so it took longer then planned. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione woke up and yawned as she looked around her. It was dark, as expected. She knew she was still underground hidden. Last night she had remembered falling asleep as she cried to herself.

Though it was still hurting her to not have told Ron about the child she'd have soon. It was hard but with the war going on, she knew why he couldn't know. All she could do was hope Ron wouldn't be mad and would still love her. That was all she could do until the war ended.

Quietly she walked out of her room and saw Ginny in the kitchen but wasn't sure what Ginny was doing where there was no food. "Hey Ginny."

"Well hello sleepy head. You slept almost all day. I was able to get us some food. It is a little after noon. Want some eggs? It isn't much but it has to be finished today because we have no way to keep if fresh." Ginny said as she put some of the eggs onto her plate then looked at Hermione. "Sound good? Oh and I got bread too. Also some other little snacks that will last a while."

Hermione just nodded and took the plate that was empty and held it out for Ginny. "Thanks Ginny. I am sorry for sleeping in so late. I should have been helping you get food." She watched Ginny put the eggs on her plate then sat down at the table.

"It is okay Hermione. I don't mind going out to get it," Ginny replied as she sat down next to Hermione. "Trust me, it is alright."

Hermione nodded and ate quietly for a few minutes before speaking, "Ginny, I am sorry about last night."

Ginny stared at Hermione confused, not understanding what had happened that Hermione was sorry about. "What do you mean Hermione? I don't quite understand."

"For crying like that."

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny looked up at Hermione. "It is alright Hermione. I understand. You are scared and worried about yourself, Ron, and the child. I would have been crying to."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said nothing then got up from her seat. "I feel like an idiot Ginny. I should have told Ron before he left."

"No!"

Quickly Hermione turned around and saw Ginny standing behind her. "Do you know what would happen if Ron was tortured and he gave out that you where having his child? That would bring so much danger to both you and the child."

"What happens when he comes back and finds a child Ginny? What will he think? He'll hate me! He'll think it is someone else's kid!" Hermione shouted, the tears coming back to her eyes. "He'll think I betray him and I wouldn't do such a thing."

Hermione stood there trying to control the tears and her anger at the same time wondering which would win. She noticed Ginny move closer to and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright Hermione, calm down. Everything will be fine," Ginny told her friend, trying to get poor Hermione to calm down.

"How? Ginny, he'll come back to see me with a child most likely. What do you think that first thing he'll think when he sees?" Hermione said, still obviously angry and mad at the thought of this.

"I don't know but we'll explain to him that it is his child and that he has no reason to be mad," Ginny said, trying to keep Hermione calm but knew it wasn't going to go well at all.

"Ginny! Have you met your brother?"

"I'm pretty sure since I grew up with him," Ginny answered calmly.

Hermione moved away from Ginny and looked at the ground trying to control herself. "When has he ever listened to me? I told him that Viktor and I were only friends and he continued to believe I was lying when I wasn't."

Ginny sighed and walked over to Hermione slowly but kept a little distance. "Hermione, Ron knows you love him now and I am sure he'll believe you. You've got to believe that, you really do."

The two stood in silence then Ginny sighed walking over to the kitchen leaving Hermione alone. Hermione laid down on the couch and curled up staring at the floor. It was going to be hard to deal with the thought, not knowing what would happen.

It was quiet for a few hours. Hermione continued to lay on the couch staring at the floor thinking. She did not pay attention to Ginny or anything else so she really had no idea where or what Ginny was doing while she was on the couch.

Hermione watched as Ginny put a plate on the coffee table in front of her then walked away leaving Hermione by herself again. Hermione looked at the plate with a sandwich on it and picked it up and nibbled on it.

The whole place was silent as it had been for hours and seemed to be staying that way. Both girls hadn't said a word and obviously no one was going to break the quietness. Hermione could hope now that it wouldn't stay this way for the rest of their time here but obviously Ginny was afraid to say anything else at the moment.

When Hermione finished her sandwich she got up and handed the plate to Ginny quietly then walked back to the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable couch Hermione had to admit that but it worked to just lay there staring on.

"Hermione, come on. I have to teach you how to get in and out of here," Ginny finally said quietly as she kneels down by the couch to look at Hermione. "Just promise no running away."

Hermione looked at Ginny and sat up on the couch. "Why would I run away? Where would I go?" she asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny shrugged, not really having an answer. "Not sure but just making sure. I don't want to wake up one morning and find you ran off to find Ron." She stood up and headed towards the door into their hideout and Hermione quickly followed.

"I wish. I can't go out there though," Hermione whispered and then sighing as she looked at the ground. "Ginny, what is something goes wrong? What if someone finds this place?"

Silently Ginny came to a stop and then looked at Hermione. "What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well, what are we going to do if the Death Eaters find us or find out about the child?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Ginny. She was worried about herself, Ginny, and the child she'd be having. That is if the war went on so long she ended up having the baby before it ended.

"No Death Eaters will find this place and no one but the two of us know about the child so I am not sure how they will find out. So don't worry at all about it Hermione," Ginny said quietly as she walked closer to Hermione and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "The only people who will find this place is Ron or if my family figures out this place exists then they will know but that is all."

Hermione slowly looked up at Ginny then nodded her head quietly. "Okay, let's go. I want to learn how to get out and how to close the door," she whispered quietly though she didn't think she'd be leaving often.

Ginny smiled a little and went back to leading Hermione to the entrance of their hiding spot. She went over to the ladder and lead Hermione over to it as well since it was darker and hard to see. "Okay Ron and I figured this out ourselves because we didn't know the spell for it. I don't think I ever learned it but if you know it, feel free to use it. Right behind the ladder here it a pulley that will pull the rug back over the door. You can close the door by yourself, pretty simple." Carefully Ginny took Hermione's hand and put it on the pulley to show where it was.

"How do I know it worked?"

"Pull up, the rug will sort of move out of the way enough to get out. Pull down it will cover the door," Ginny explained then looking at the door above her. "You will know the rug is over the door when you can't pull down anymore."

Hermione looked up at the door above them as well and then at the ground. "Thanks Ginny. I will go get food whenever you want me to. We should take turns going out to get it though."

"I'll go tonight Hermione. I really think you should rest. Please for me Hermione," Ginny said quietly, giving Hermione a slight hug then letting go. "I promise tomorrow night I'll let you go just please get rest Hermione."

Quietly Hermione watched as Ginny opened the door and climbed out then closed it. She stared at the close door for a few minutes before walking back towards their living room and to her room. Though she wasn't tired she saw nothing wrong with lying in her bed for a while until she did fall asleep.

She closed the door to her room and lay down on her bed and sighed quietly. Everything that could go was going through her mind. So much could go wrong so many things could happen and she hoped it would. The one thing she feared most of all was Ron hating her for not telling him about his own child.

That didn't seem like something Ron would do but it bothered her. After all this was his child and she hadn't told him as soon as she had found out. He would think that she cheated on him. That was a way Ron was capable of thinking but it wasn't true. She had promised that she loved him and him only and that wouldn't change ever. All she could do was hope Ron remembered and believed that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter today. It took a week to write but it is really good. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Months went by and the two girls lived their life from their hiding spot. Hermione watched at her stomach got bigger and the time of having the child getting closer and closer though still the war went on above ground. They had taken turns getting the supplies they needed but since now Hermione only had 2 month left before having the child Ginny took on the job of doing it. Of course Hermione protested but in the end Ginny won and got her way.

Hermione sat in the living room while Ginny was out getting food. She sat in the silence but it was kind of nice but it was also something she was used to by now because it was mostly what she heard when she and Ginny weren't talking or when Ginny was out getting food.

It was hard for the past few months but eventually she accepted how things where going to work and that she'd just have to wait until Ron got back. Obviously she was having this child before Ron got home so this was the next thing, figuring out how to explain it to him. Though she had some things planned out it wasn't as easy as it sounded because well it was Ron.

Hermione jumped when she heard a crash sound but it couldn't have been Ginny coming back. Ginny always made sure to be quiet. Quickly Hermione got up and hurried her way to the entrance of their hiding spot and listened. She could hear two voices above her. Two unmistakable voices she knew well and sort of missed at least a little but not all that much.

They were talking in hush tones so she could barely make out what they were saying. Had the two seen Ginny coming in here one night? Why were they here? She knew they meant no harm but she wondered why they where here of all places.

She heard the sound of the rug being moved and she hurried and ran back to the living room. Though she knew them she didn't want to be there waiting for them. Besides what would they say if they found out she was pregnant with Ron's child.

Quietly she went into her room and closed the door but left a little crack so she could watch what happened. It was only a few seconds she saw the two boys, Fred and George Weasley. She watched as they looked around the room a little and remembered Ginny and her had made it seem like they were just their.

"Well obviously someone has been down here." Fred said as he walked through the kitchen then turning to glance at George.

"Yes it would appear so."

Fred looked at the door to the rooms and then at George. "We should check and make sure whoever was here isn't still."

Hermione was shocked, it was if he knew she was hiding away from them. She sighed silently and walked out of the room. "How long did you know I was here?"

The two laughed and looked at Hermione as if they already knew she'd give up so easy. "We really didn't even know who was here. I could have sworn I saw Ginny come here a few days ago. Where is she anyways?" For the first time Fred looked at Hermione closer and his eyes got big. "Hermione, are you pregnant?"

"She went out to get food," Hermione answered as she walked around and cleaned up the kitchen some. "She'll be back soon."

George looked at Fred then sneaked up behind Hermione. "You seem to be avoiding the are you pregnant question."

Hermione jumped and turned around to glare at the two boys behind her. "Okay fine. Yes I am pregnant with Ron's child. Happy?"

The twins exchanged glances of shock then Fred pulled Hermione into a hug as she tried to push away. "Our poor sister-in-law to be. Pregnant with her soon to be husband's child and he isn't even hurrying back to you."

Finally Hermione got enough strength to push Fred away from her. "He doesn't know!" she snapped then turning away from them. "I didn't tell him before he left. He has no clue about the child. No one but Ginny, myself, and now you two know."

George looked at Hermione and hugged her a little though it was kind of awkward for the both of them. "Hermione, why haven't you told our family? Mum could be a huge help. We can tell her if you are-"

Quietly Hermione moved away from George and went over to the table. "No," she whispered quietly. "I don't want anyone else knowing. I don't want this information to get into the wrong hands."

The twins of course followed behind her knowing this was something that was hard for her. "Can't you trust our family? I mean we will be your family soon enough," Fred said quietly knowing this was the truth if Ron came out of the war okay.

Hermione turned and looked at the twins then down, trying very hard to fight the tears. "I can trust your family guys. I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Hermione we have chances of getting hurt whether we know this or not. Don't worry so much about us. Worry some about yourself," George explained as he looked at Hermione wanting to comfort her some but not in a weird way. He knew Hermione would be his sister-in-law one day and he was fine with that, he'd already thought of her as a sister-in-law but it was weird to be the one to comfort her.

"I have worried about myself, that is why I am here hiding with Ginny," Hermione said quietly as she looked at George then at Fred. "We are the two people in the most danger at the moment."

"We know." Fred and George said together then Fred continued by himself, "The Death Eaters have been controlling the Daily Prophet. They are having a reward for anyone who finds you two. We were glad we didn't know were you where so that they wouldn't torture us out of it and get their your hands on you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the two of them. "You know that is the reason I wanted to keep the child a secret. Who knows what they'll try to do to the child if they find out."

The twins looked at each other and then gave a nod as if they were having some sort of silent conversation in their heads. "Tell us what you want us to do Hermione? You don't want the information out so tell us what you want us to do," Fred said quietly as he looked at Hermione. "Just no death please. We don't think we are ready to die. We'll clear our memory of this knowledge, we will stay down here so you know no one can get their hands on us, or we can just hope you believe we won't tell even if we get tortured to death."

There was silence as Hermione thought to herself for a while. Though the twins often joked and did things to annoy people she just couldn't see them lying about something like this.

"It is up to you. If you want to go back up there to your family and tell no one that is fine. I trust in you but if the Death Eaters find out I will know exactly who to go to about it. Then if you want you can stay down here but I don't think Ginny will like that all too much," Hermione finally told them then smiled faintly.

"No, Ginny won't."

The three turned to see Ginny coming in and carrying a few bags full of food for them. She walked into the kitchen and put everything down onto the counter then joined the group. "I am not going to have you two boys down here with us. There is no way I will let that happen."

Quietly the twins looked at Ginny and then at each other. "Why not? We could help you with getting food and everything. We aren't the ones everyone is looking for, you guys are."

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and tried her best to smile some. "Maybe they could be helpful Ginny. Even if you don't want them down here, they can help us get what we need and faster. You have to admit that of all things, that they can really help us out some."

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock then at the twins and looking at them closely for a few seconds. The room was silent for a few minutes while Ginny was thinking to herself. "Well I guess you have a point. They could get us what we need faster then we could since we need to sneak out."

Fred and George smiled brightly as Ginny admitted this all. "But…" Ginny continued as she looked at the boys and they suddenly frowned knowing this couldn't be good. "I don't want you both living here."

"Why not?" Fred asked in protest.

"Because what are you going to tell mum? It isn't like you are in danger like we are. It is just better you guys stay with everyone and help them with the Order. You can come down when you want but not for days, just a couple hours," Ginny told the two who seemed a little upset but a bit happy about it at the same time.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Ginny and Hermione. "Alright deal. We will get you food every day and bring it in for you two. We will spend a few hours down here or so and help you out with anything you need."

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled some and then at the two. "Alright guys. Sounds like a good deal."

The twins looked at Hermione and nodded then looked at Ginny. "One more thing you two. I don't want you down here when Hermione is giving birth to her child. We won't be able to take her anywhere so she is going to have to have it down here. I don't want you guys here," Ginny informed them both.

"Why would we want to be? We aren't the father so it isn't something we want to be here for," George told them then looking at Hermione. "Though we will come down after and meet the baby. We have to be good uncles."

Hermione nodded and laughed a little bit but not much. "Alright. Good luck with trying to be good uncles."

"Trying?! We are going to be the best uncles ever," Fred said, correcting Hermione. George and him were going to be great uncles no matter what it took.

Hermione looked at Ginny and the two girls burst into laughter from this. "Well good luck with that Fred," Ginny said, trying to stop laughing. "Now you two should get going."

George nodded and the two walked away back up the tunnel, talking to themselves quietly so the girls could not here. When they were gone Hermione and Ginny got themselves some food for dinner. They ate in silence as it was most of the time since there wasn't much to talk about really at the moment. After the two finished eating they went to their rooms for the night, just like every night.

Hermione didn't want to admit this all that much but she liked the idea of Fred and George helping out. It was a huge help in her opinion. As much as Ginny would hate to admit it but there was no way Ginny could eventually do all the shopping and still help with the baby. It was way to much while they were in hiding to do all that and still keep the place clean.

The twins helping was strange but it helped a whole lot. Now they had to hope the twins will tell no one about this and be a help. It was just what the two girls needed, was help from someone who can do what they can't. Go out in public without a problem unless the Death Eaters found out. Then they'd be joining them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this chapter is a little too long. It also wasn't what I had been planning either. Not sure how it happened but it did. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

For two months Hermione and Ginny went along with their life hidden underground. It was different with Fred or George bringing them food everyday. No one seemed to notice because they said that no one had asked about it. They must have guessed that Fred and George were just eating it all.

The day finally came when she gave birth to her child. It was no surprise to the Weasley family to find it was a boy. His eyes were a pretty blue, like Ron's, and of course he was going to have the famous red hair. They all helped pick out the name for the boy and Hermione finally settled on Jason Arthur Weasley.

Fred and George stayed around longer to help Hermione and Ginny with the baby though it wasn't much trouble. They mostly helped clean up some and they also helped by getting the supplies they needed for the baby.

The twins had trouble with that though because they had to make sure no one saw the supplies. Some how they managed, no one ever saw the supplies or that is at least what Fred and George said.

Jason seemed to like everyone so far and rarely cried which was nice. It meant no one would hear and find them. Everyone would ask Hermione if she wanted them to watch him and she always said yes. She didn't mind a break though she knew she could take care of Jason.

When it got late Ginny would kick Fred and George out but they knew they couldn't stay, it was part of the deal. They had promised and they couldn't break it unless Hermione or Ginny said they could stay. That wasn't going to happen though.

Hermione sat in her room holding Jason in her arms while Ginny slept in the next room. She rocked baby Jason in her arms hoping he'd go to sleep soon though he wasn't crying, just trying to fight the sleep.

Since Jason was only a few weeks old she kept him in her room so she could get to him easily. Though Jason only woke when he was hungry which was often at first but it was getting better. When Ginny, Fred, and George were there during the day she would take a nap while they took care of him.

Jason finally fell asleep in Hermione's arms and she got up and put him in a small crib the twins had gotten for her to put Jason in every night. Hermione got into her bed and curled up some. She stared at the crib as Jason slept and she sighed quietly. Just looking at Jason every day reminded her of Ron.

Her thoughts went on about it until she heard a crash and she jumped out of the bed. It had sounded like someone had tripped over something in the living room. She got up and hurried to her door and peeked out to see a figure moving around.

Finally she watched the living room light turn on and she saw Fred about out of breath at the moment. Hermione ran over to him and helped him to the couch as Ginny ran out of the room. "It is alright Ginny, it is just Fred," Hermione said quietly and then looking over to see George walking in. "And George," she added then sitting in the chair near Fred as George sat on the couch. Ginny sat on the arm rest of Hermione's chair and looked at the two boys.

"What is wrong? The way Fred came crashing in here, it has to be something important," Ginny said calmly, not thinking very much on what it was that was wrong.

George stood up and pulled a crumbled up piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "We found this on the door step to the Burrow when we came back from the Order. We figured you should be the first two to see it."

Hermione looked at Ginny and then opened it up and started to read it, quickly tears fell from her eyes and she handed it to Ginny who joined in quickly. The two girls hugged each other and cried together from this note.

Fred and George knew this would upset the girls. From the note it said the two guys they loved where dead. Who could read that and not cry? Especially Hermione who now had a child who at the moment had no father.

The two girls sobbed together and Fred and George watched knowing there was nothing they could say or do to cheer them up. They got up and took the parchment with them quietly leaving to tell the others this news. All they could do was hope it was wrong or that the girls would find a way to move on.

Ginny was the first one to move away from Hermione and head to her room. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just want to be alone for a while," she whispered through her tears.

Hermione watched Ginny leave and she walked into her room crying. Jason was still fast asleep and she really hoped he would stay asleep for a while so she could cry. She laid on her bed crying from her loss and her son's loss though he wouldn't know. The worst part was she lost the one man she truly loved and her son would grow up never having or knowing his father.

She cried in her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep. The whole place stayed silent all night after the two girls cried themselves to sleep. Hermione got up to feed Jason a few times then he'd go back to sleep and she'd cry herself back to sleep.

When morning came Hermione was the first up with Jason. She fed him then went out into the living room rocking Jason. Ginny seemed fast asleep still or that is how it seemed. Hermione tried to fight back from the tears though it was hard but she had to take care of Jason.

Fred and George quietly made their way in with food for them then looking at Hermione. George took Jason out of Hermione's arms and then smiling at her some. "Go get some more sleep Hermione," George told her then looking down at Jason in his arms.

Hermione watched then looked at Fred who was moving her towards her room. She glanced at George one last time and then sighing a little. "Okay just please be careful with Jason," Hermione said quietly and then turning her back to them.

Fred followed quietly and stopped Hermione before she got to her bed room. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute or two?" he whispered knowing George was busy with Jason.

She didn't know what he meant but she figured it might be helpful, maybe. She nodded her head and went into her room and watched as Fred close it. The two sat down on the bed and looked at the ground. "What is it Fred?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Fred looked up at Hermione. "I think Ron and Harry might be alive still. I looked at the note all night long and I think it might be a fake. I may be wrong. It could be from them trying to keep us from worrying or it could be from the Death Eaters, I do not know. But I can't believe it. If they died there is no way we'd get a note during the war to tell us."

Hermione stared at Fred in shock and she almost wanted to smile a little bit. She wanted to believe it was the truth but she wasn't sure. "Ginny and I should go check it out," she told him, smiling. She kind of missed the action of casting spells and fighting.

"What if the Death Eaters find you two? Wasn't that the whole reason you came down here?" Fred asked, knowing this was true but he also couldn't let Hermione and Ginny go out there in the middle of a war where they were wanted.

She just laughed and stood up from the bed and looked at Fred. "You obviously don't think much of our skill. Ginny and I can do it. If we get caught we can save ourselves from whatever trouble we may get into."

Fred stood up and looked at Hermione shaking his head in disagreement. "This is a horrible idea Hermione. You need to stay down here and take care of Jason. That is what you need to do," he told her then walking out without saying anything else.

She sat on her bed and looked at the ground, wanting to cry again. Just thinking Ron might be alive made her happy but she wanted to go after him so badly. Though now that she thought of it, she didn't want to be the one to find him dead.

Quietly she got up and walked out to the living room and saw Ginny was up and holding Jason now. Without a word she took Jason from Ginny then walked up the tunnel to get out. She heard the rush of footsteps coming after her from behind. She made her way out and then looked at Fred and George. "Get us inside the Burrow," she instructed as the three of them stared at her.

"Hermione have you gone mental? What are you thinking of doing?" Ginny snapped trying not to make Jason cry.

Hermione looked at Jason in her arms who had his fist in his mouth then up at the three of them. "Ginny I trust your family with this secret. I won't tell them were we are hiding, just let them meet Jason. Please trust me Ginny," she told them quietly but mainly to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded before going back through the trap door in the floor and closing it. Fred and George looked at Hermione and led her through the yard, hiding her just in case. They opened the door to the Burrow for her and once they all got in they quickly closed the door.

"Mum and dad are upstairs. Charlie is here for a bit but I think he ran off for a bit to the Order and I think Bill went with him," George told Hermione quietly as they led her up the steps then stopping in front of a door, one she'd been in but she knew why. It was Molly and Arthur's room.

From inside Hermione could here Mrs. Weasley sobbing from the news about Ron but obviously she was the only one to know besides Fred it might not be true. The boy knocked on the door and Hermione made sure to stay behind them.

Arthur was the one to open the door and see Fred and George there. "Hey boys. Your mum is still upset."

"I'm still upset as well Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said from behind the boys who turned and looked at her annoyed. She just walked past them and over to Mrs. Weasley crying on the bed who was watching her.

Arthur watched Hermione walk in then looked at Fred and George. "Which one of you did it?" he asked, talking about the child Hermione was carrying and the twins knew it without a problem.

"Ronald," Fred and George said together.

Hermione glared at Fred and George from across the room. "They are right Mr. Weasley; Ron is the father of this child. His name is Jason Arthur Weasley," she told them quietly and then looking at Mrs. Weasley. "He is only about 2 weeks old. Would you like to hold your grandson Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly nodded as she took Jason from Hermione's arm; her tears become a mixture of happiness and sadness. "I am sorry Hermione dear. This must be just as hard for you," she whispered to Hermione as she watched the child in her arms.

"Yes it is really hard. I don't know what will happen after the war is over. I will have to take care of Jason alone then," Hermione said quietly then looking at Molly and Arthur. "You guys won't mind helping now and then, will you? I could use the help."

Arthur smiled as he sat down next to his wife and looked at Jason. "Of course we won't mind Hermione. You are part of the family and Jason is our grandson," he told her as he watched the baby. "He has Ron's blue eyes."

Hermione knew she technically wasn't part of the Weasley family but they always treated her like family so she didn't try to debate. "Yes, he does. They are beautiful. Jason is going to look so much like Ron."

Molly smiled and put Jason into Arthur's arms then put an arm around Hermione. "It will be alright Hermione dear. We will get through this all together," she said then looking at Fred and George who were looking down the steps. "Oh Charlie and Bill must be home." She got up and hurried to the door then stopped.

Arthur took notice to his family standing there staring down the steps and he handed Jason back to Hermione. "Hide away somewhere safe until you can get to your hiding spot," he told her then leaning down and kissing Jason's forehead. "He is beautiful and I wish Ron could have seen him. Now hurry and hide."

Hermione smiled at Arthur then looked at Jason in her arms but where was she going to hide. She followed them out the door and grabbed Fred's arm. "Help me get out of here safely," she whispered.

"Mum! Dad! Fred! George!"

They all sighed and looked down the steps as two men appeared at the bottom of the steps. Charlie and Remus. Hermione hadn't seen Remus in a long time but he seemed to be doing well and Charlie was one she didn't know all that well. She knew it was Charlie because he looked like a Weasley but nothing like Bill.

"Charlie, Remus, where is Bill?" Molly asked as she walked down the steps everyone following. George and Fred beside her as best they could, acting like her protectors though they kind of were at the moment.

Remus watched the group walk down the steps and shook his head. "He is still at the Order. Everyone is freaking out wondering who will go out and fight now."

Hermione looked at Fred and gave him a look then looked at Remus. She was about to talk but she could feel Fred glaring at her telling her to stay quiet. The twins weren't going to let her go anywhere even if she protested. Which of course she tried but that obviously wasn't going to work. It wasn't something she would give up on though if things got any worse.

"Ah, I can see that is a very important thing to worry about." Molly said to them then looking back at Hermione. "Darling, you should get back to your hiding spot."

Hermione looked at Molly then nodded her head before walking through the group, Fred and George following her. She stopped in front of Charlie and looked up at him. "Next time I come around I will let you and Bill meet your nephew," she said quietly then walking past him with Fred and George following.

Charlie turned and grabbed Hermione's shoulder and turned her. "My nephew? Who's the father of this boy?"

Hermione looked at Jason then at Charlie who was watching her closely. "Ron," she whispered then walking out of the Burrow leaving everyone watch her before Fred and George followed her.

"Fred, George, I am going out to fight." It wasn't something she was debating. She was informing them and there was nothing they could tell her to make her change her mind. This was what she was going to do. Yeah there would be the risk of losing her life and not seeing her son but it was something she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione packed up Jason's things while Ginny stood behind her watching silently. Ginny had agreed with Hermione about going out and fighting and they were going to put Jason in the care of the Weasley family where he'd be safe. Though Fred and George tried to talk the girls out of it, nothing really seemed to work.

Quietly Hermione picked up some of the things for Jason and held Jason in one arm. Ginny got the packed up crib and followed behind Hermione as they made their way to the Burrow. They walked in and Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley who was already aware of Hermione's choice and Ginny's.

"Are you sure this is what you two want to do?" Molly asked softly as she looked at Hermione then at Ginny, her one and only daughter. It was clear she didn't want to let Ginny go but she knew there was nothing to do.

"Yes, we are sure," Hermione replied quietly and then looked at Jason in her arms. "I am so sorry Jason but you are going to have to stay with your grandma and grandpa for a while. They'll take good care of you, promise." She kissed Jason's forehead then handed Jason to Molly. "I'll be back soon Jason."

Ginny and Hermione put Jason's things on the ground then looked at Molly. "Bye mum. I promise I'll come back soon. I'll be okay," Ginny whispered then the two girls turned and walked out of the Burrow heading towards the woods.

It was hard but Hermione tried hard not to show how hard it was for her to leave Jason behind to do this. This was what she needed to be doing though. Only thing was, what happened if Ron and Harry weren't really dead like Fred had told her. Honestly, she knew she needed to be out there and nothing was going to stop her anymore.

The two walked through the woods, not sure where they'd be going but it was a start at least so they were taking it. It was dark but not to dark out and the woods around them were quiet, not even animals made sounds. Not the normal but it wasn't something they could stop and fully think about. The fact that they were wanted would make this a hard task, to be going out like this but they knew why Voldemort wanted them. It was so that he could trap Harry and Ron and attack them for saving them. Sounded like something Voldemort would be planning to do at least.

Ginny stopped suddenly and Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny. "What is wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly in a whisper.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this. We aren't ready. We've never faced Voldemort and there is just no way we can do this ourselves," Ginny explained as she looked up at Hermione. This suddenly hit her that this would be very hard for the both of them, even together.

"That isn't true Ginny."

"Yes it is Hermione," Ginny said and then looking away back towards the Burrow. "I know it is what we _need_ to do but I don't think I am ready."

Hermione looked at Ginny then shook her head walking towards Ginny. "That isn't true Ginny. I know you are ready, you are just nervous. We can do this. Come on now. We've got to go before someone besides your family sees us," she said then heading away and walking into the woods as Ginny followed without saying anything.

This wasn't something that wasn't going to be easy and Hermione knew that and she was sure Ginny was aware of this as well. So far their were many surprises to this war and she had no clue what else to expect from it. Though she hoped Ron was still alive there was half a chance it was true and half a chance it wasn't. She also believed things would work out fine in the end but she knew there was a chance that things wouldn't.

Ginny followed behind Hermione quietly as they walked through the woods. Everything around them was quiet and it was dark making it hard to see. They both knew there was just no way they could get away with taking a break. Not when the Death Eaters were looking for them. Stopping could get them caught if they weren't careful about everything they did.

Hours had passed as they continued to walk in the silence of the darkness around them but since it was what they were used to it really didn't bother them all that much. They noticed the sun coming up when little steams of light came through the trees, letting them see the woods around them. It was still quiet as it had been before. Just the sound of their footsteps on the ground as they walked.

Both girls froze when they heard someone near by other then themselves. It was two people talking near by. They seemed familiar to the both of them but they hoped it wasn't who they through. Quickly they hide behind a tree near the two talking then peeked around to see Draco Malfoy with his father Lucius Malfoy. The girls watched quietly hoping to learn any helpful information they could use.

"Do you really think this is going to work dad? We already got the boys captured. Why are we waiting for Granger and Weasley girl?" Draco complained as he looked at his father. "What makes you think they will even come?"

"Draco Malfoy, why are you questioning me?"

"Because I don't get why we don't just kill Potter and Weasley. It seems easier. Why do we need Granger and Weasley girl?" Draco continued to ask, obviously not caring his father was getting mad.

Lucius almost started growling at Draco in anger from his son's constant questioning. "They are the only two others that know how to stop us! If we let them continue running around free, they will stop us."

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock. This must be the reason they'd been wanted. Of course that also meant for the moment Ron and Harry were alright. It was a fake note like Fred had said. The two girls looked at Draco and Lucius hoping to hear where Ron and Harry were but when they looked back Lucius was standing there alone.

"Where did Draco go?" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they watched Lucius standing there.

"Well, well, look what we got here."

Hermione felt Ginny grab her and they both turned around to see Draco standing behind them. They both seemed to be fighting to hold back their screams as they watched Lucius appear behind them. Hermione pulled out her wand and turned to Lucius who was laughing.

"I figured you'd come out here sooner or later Granger," Lucius laughed and then pulled out his wand and got a serious look on his face. "Ready Granger?"

Hermione glanced behind her and saw Draco with his wand out and Ginny pointing her wand at Draco. "We can do this Ginny. If you need help, yell for me." When she saw Ginny nod she looked back at Lucius. "I am ready."

At this, Hermione and Lucius started casting spells at each other but it seemed that Lucius was stronger. He blocked most of her spells or dodged them while she even struggled to do the same. She knew Lucius was more skilled then her but she was going to have to try because there was no way Ginny could take on Lucius.

While Hermione was struggling to fight Lucius, Ginny was casting every spell she knew at Draco hoping to succeed. Draco wasn't really that skilled so Ginny could tell she was succeeding in her fight against him. Though she was happy about that so she could help Hermione fight Lucius.

Ginny finally knocked Draco out but when she turned around Lucius was standing behind her and Hermione was unconscious on the ground. This was bad and Ginny knew she wasn't going to win against Lucius. She looked at Hermione lying on the ground then at Lucius before she took off away from them. This was all she could do until she got some help from someone, anyone.

She hid behind a tree and watched as Lucius stared the grabbed Hermione and Draco and walked off. Quickly she followed so she'd be able to come back with the help so that she could free Hermione and hopefully Ron and Harry as well. That was the plan and she hoped it would work. She was confidant that it would work though and things would be better soon.

It didn't take long before Lucius stopped at a cabin in the woods she'd never seen before in her life but she also had never been this far into the woods before. Lucius set Draco down on the ground then opened the door, picked Draco up, and went inside closing the door behind him. Ginny followed quietly and found a window and watched from the safety of outside. Lucius put Draco down in a chair and then went into a room and closed the door behind him.

Ginny made sure to memorize the door Lucius went through and what the house looked like so she could get back to it. After that she ran back through the wood quickly heading to the Burrow to get some help. Though she knew this wasn't the best of plans but she'd get Hermione, Ron, and Harry free.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark that Hermione wasn't even sure if she'd woken up or if she was still knocked out with her eyes closed

The room was dark that Hermione wasn't even sure if she'd woken up or if she was still knocked out with her eyes closed. She was pretty sure she was awake because she could feel the pain her body and she could see a dim light. There was a small window in the room she'd been placed in and obviously it was all rock. Where was she? More importantly, where was Ginny?

"Ginny?" her voice cracked a bit in fear and her voice echoed in the room.

Hermione waited a few minutes but she didn't hear an answer but she swore someone else was in here with her. Doing her best she crawled around the room using her hands to feel around. "Ginny, please tell me you are here. I need to know." She stopped and sighed, sitting down on the ground. Obviously Ginny had gotten away or was knocked out in this room or whatever this was. It was really to dark to tell.

Silence was all she heard then followed by whispers in the darkness of the room. Neither of them sounded like Ginny. It got silent again then she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and screamed.

"Shhh! Hermione call down. It is Neville, Neville Longbottom," Neville whispered and Hermione knew it was really him by his voice.

"Why are you here?" Hermione whispered as she looked in the direction Neville's voice came from.

Another person was next her suddenly and Hermione jumped. "They are making sure they have everyone who could stop them. Well that is what they told us but we don't know if it is true," a soft, kind voice said and right away Hermione knew it was Luna Lovegood.

"I thought they were only after Ginny and I?" Hermione asked, getting worried a little bit now since she had no clue what happened to her friend.

"No, they aren't. They found Luna and me right away. We've been here for so long we don't even know what day it is anymore," Neville sighed then sitting down next to Hermione in the darkness. "They captured Harry and Ron at least a couple day ago if not a week. We could tell it was them. They were yelling and fighting the whole time but they weren't put in here. We have no clue where they were put but they had to past here to get where ever they were put."

"They had to be put somewhere close because we could still hear them for a few hours afterwards. We've heard them yelling at Draco every now since he brings us food. Nothing special but it keeps up alive," Luna said as she sat down on the other side of Hermione.

Neville sighed and seemed to shake his head but Hermione couldn't tell in the darkness. "They don't know we are here and I don't think they know you are here. It seems the Death Eaters planned well since they didn't put you with them."

Hermione sighed to herself and looked at the small window. This was just her luck. She was hoping to be put in the same place with Ron and Harry. Why did they have to be so smart not to put her in the same room? "Yeah… they planed this out well. It is horrible, just horrible."

She got up leaving Neville and Luna sitting on the floor as she did her best to get around them. When she passed she did her best to find a corner in the room but she noticed someone followed. She sat in the corner and whoever followed sat in front of her.

"Why is it horrible?"

It was Luna that followed. Hermione found that no surprise. This was defiantly girl talk, something no boy was ever good at. Neville wouldn't understand so Hermione was glade it was Luna that followed her. She didn't hear him say anything but some how he seemed to know and let Luna come.

"Things happened before Ron left. Things I couldn't tell him before he left but he should know," Hermione whispered quietly to Luna though she was sure Neville would learn one way or another. Still this was something Luna could help with better than Neville would have.

Luna was quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out what Hermione meant. After a few minutes of silence Luna finally spoke, "I am not sure I quite understand Hermione. What couldn't you tell Ron?"

"Before Ron left I found out I was pregnant with his child. I was too afraid to tell him so I let him leave without telling him," Hermione whispered softly but she knew Luna was close enough to hear. "I mean he was off to war and I didn't want him to be worrying about any of it. He deserves to know the truth."

Luna put her hand on Hermione's shoulder quietly in the darkness. "It is alright Hermione. I can understand what you were trying to do. Ron will understand once you get to tell him."

"If I get to tell him that is," Hermione whispered quietly then there was silence. She knew Luna would understand what she meant by this. After a few minutes Luna's hand left her shoulder and there was nothing but silence.

It remained silent for a good few hours after that. Hermione didn't know for sure how many hours but she knew it was getting late. The only window told her that. Sure it was small but it was enough to see what time of day it was.

All of the sudden Hermione jumped as someone burst into their room, with their wand lit up so they could see. It was Draco surprisingly but Hermione stayed where she was as he walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the ground and of course she started to try to pull away. Some how he over powered her and pulled her out of the room as she screamed.

"Shut up Granger!" Draco snapped at her a few times as she screamed and tried to get away.

Draco shut the door to the room leaving Neville and Luna behind. He continued to pull Hermione down the hall as she yelled and tried to get away. She never knew Draco could be this strong and she had no clue where it had come from. They past another door and she could swear she could hear crying from inside it.

With a smirk on his face Draco stopped and threw Hermione against the wall and she cried out. He put his wand to her knowing she had no wand to fight back so she wouldn't dare to move. "Where did Ginny go to?"

Hermione stared up at Draco with tears of pain in her eyes some a little. "How should I know? I didn't even know she got away!" Though she knew yelling at him wouldn't help but she really didn't know where Ginny would go.

Angry Draco slapped Hermione across the face as hard as he could knowing it wasn't much but he knew he couldn't kill her, not yet. "Liar! Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled, waiting for whatever had for her next. Though she knew places Ginny might have gone she really didn't know at all.

Draco stopped when someone sounded like they were banging up against the door near them. He kicked the door and there was silence for a moment then he grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her off the ground and pushed her up to the door that had bars so she could see in. "You better stop Weasley before your little girlfriend gets it," he growled, putting his want to her neck.

It was hard but Hermione struggled not to show any pain and Harry and Ron moved toward the door. "Ron, just do it. Please… I will be fine," she whispered softly, trying to fight the pain.

Ron looked at Hermione through the bars and tried to fight it but it was hard. He wanted to protect her because he loved her so much even though he'd been away for 8 or 9 months, he'd lost track. "'Mione, just tell him where my sister is."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second then looked up at Ron. "I don't know where she went to… she could be anywhere…" she whispered back but Draco could hear it still and he pulled her away from the door by her hair. "Ron!" She knew her screaming didn't help as Draco pulled her back down the hall as Ron screamed her name.

Draco put her back into the room and closed the door leaving her with Neville and Luna. She sat by the door and listened as Ron continued to yell her name and try to break the door. This happened for a few hours before she figured Ron gave up trying. "Ron," she called quietly but hoping it would be heard.

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled hearing Ron's voice quietly return back to her. "It will be okay. Ginny will get someone to save us. I know she will." It was the most heart aching pain for her, to be so far away from Ron knowing he was sort of close by. She laid her head against the door as Luna sat next to her.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered again after a few minutes of silence between the two. "I love you."

Quietly she laid her head on Luna's shoulder and cried, trying not to be loud. "I love you to Ron. I really do," she whispered. The room was silent now. Neville sat out of the way as Luna comforted Hermione quietly. They figured Ron and Harry were talking in hushed tones, so quiet they couldn't hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I've updated my stories. I've been busy and really haven't had time to just sit and write like I used to. I wish I did, even now that it is summer time but I really don't have it all that much anymore. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward for the next one. I've started... I just need a great way to finish it.**

* * *

The window in the cell only let in the darkness of the night. It was hard to see but Hermione didn't need to move. All she could do was sit there, knowing that Ron was close by but she couldn't be with him. How was she supposed to tell him without anyone hearing her? That was the hardest thing to do.

"Hey," she whispered softly, wondering if Luna and Neville were still awake. When she got no reply, she figured that they were already asleep for now. Sighing softly, she stood up to look out the bars only to see the empty dark hallway.

There were voices coming from the cell near them, Ron and Harry. Obviously they were still up and wide awake. They of all people would be up at a time like this talking about how to get out. Without a wand, it wasn't going to be very easy for them to do and hopefully even they knew it.

"Ron, Harry," Hermione whispered, hoping that they'd hear her. Their faces appeared at the bars of their cell. "I am so sorry I let this happen," she told them, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, it isn't your fault," Harry told her softly, trying to keep it at a whisper. "We knew as soon as you found out you'd be coming to get us."

"Yeah 'Mione, we could never be mad at you," Ron whispered, giving her a soft smile as best as he could. "Why would you think we'd be mad about this?"

"I did the one thing you asked me not to do," Hermione told him, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. "I left to come get you and help in the war. I put Ginny in danger and who knows where she is right now."

"Hermione, Ginny is a strong girl and you know that," Harry whispered, smiling a little bit. "We all know that and we trained her very well."

"Hey, that is my little sister that is out there," Ron whispered to Harry, giving him a small glare.

"That is my point," Hermione whispered softly. "I let her go Ron. It is my fault. Why aren't you upset with me?"

"Well…" Ron whispered softly looking at her. "I just can't be mad at you. You and my family are important to me."

"So it means he can be mad and hit me but he won't to you. He loves you," Harry replied, trying to add a little bit of a laugh.

"Be quiet Harry," Ron whispered, hitting Harry in the arm.

"Are you guys' intent on whispering from different cells?"

Hermione looked to the doorway to see Ginny standing there, the keys in her hand. She smiled brightly; glad to know now that Ginny was alright. Ron and Harry on the other hand seemed a little more worried then her. But if it got them free, they shouldn't care so much.

Ginny laughed a little bit and walked over to Hermione's cell and unlocked it. As soon as the door opened, Hermione hugged her tightly. She smiled and went to unlock Ron and Harry's cell to let them out. They both watched her closely as she did it and pulled the door open it for them.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Ron, we don't have time," Hermione whispered, then hurrying into her cell to wake up Luna and Neville. "Let's go," she told them as they were all up and together. She made sure to stay close to Ginny until they were out into the woods again.

When they were safe Neville and Luna said their goodbyes and went off on their own. Hermione looked over at Ron and then walked over to him quietly. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, not sure if she wanted to let go.

"I love you," he whispered softly to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Ron," she whispered back to him, smiling up at him.

"So, I am guessing the best thing to do is send Hermione and Ginny back," Harry said, sitting down by a tree near Ron and Hermione. "We can't have you two getting hurt and you know that."

"Harry is right Hermione," Ron said as he looked down at Hermione, brushing the hair out of her face. "I want you to be safe. Now that I have you, the last thing I want is to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either but I let you go out with Harry," Hermione told him, trying to see if that would do much but she doubted that it would.

"That isn't the point."

"Please, if we need you then we will find a way to tell you. We promise but for now we don't want you to get hurt," Harry tried to explain, a lot better than Ron was. "Obviously they are after us all. If we are together, that makes it so much easier for them."

"I understand Harry," Ginny whispered, looking at Hermione for a second then nodding towards Ron.

"Do you understand Hermione?" Ron asked softly, looking down at her as he held her close to him.

"Yes, I do," Hermione whispered, getting up on her toes and kissing Ron gently. She knew Ginny wanted her to tell Ron about Jason but she just couldn't have anyone else find out. She kind of didn't want to take the chance with it.

"Good," Ron said softly, kissing Hermione again and holding her close. "I love you so much 'Mione. I promise to be much safer. I will come home alive."

"I love you to Ron," Hermione whispered, moving back towards Ginny. "I will miss you so much. Please be safe."

Ron gave her his famous smile that made her feel week before him and Harry disappeared. Hermione felt her knees going weak but Ginny managed to catch her and hold her up. The two walked back to the Burrow alone, trying to stay hidden in the night so they wouldn't get caught again.

Hermione walked into the Burrow to see Fred and George up in the living room, talking to themselves. Ginny had gone down to their little hide out, knowing Hermione could get Jason alone. She walked over to them and they looked at her for a few seconds and smiled a little bit.

"I'll go get Jason," George whispered, getting up and hurrying up the steps.

"Well, what happened?" Fred asked softly, trying not to laugh. "You look like a mess."

"Oh thanks Fred," Hermione commented, going to sit down near him. "Every girl loves to hear that. But anyways, Ron and Harry are alive and doing okay. They sent us back here when we finally got them free."

"Sounds like it was interesting. You guys were only gone 2 days," he pointed out, laughing a little. "Must have found them fast."

"Yeah, I got captured and Ginny saved us. Can't get faster than that," she said, yawning quietly. "I think Ginny is mad I didn't tell Ron about Jason. I just, I couldn't do it."

"Do you think it was the right choice?"

"No, I don't but I do know that it will keep him safe and unwanted by the Death Eaters," she whispered softly and then looked up as George came down with Jason in his arms. She smiled softly and took Jason from George carefully. "Hey baby boy, mummy has come home."

"How are you going to tell Ron about Jason though?"

"I wish I knew," Hermione told Fred then sighing. "I'm sure I'll see you all tomorrow. Tell your family thank you for me and that Ginny and I are alright."

"Did you need one of us to walk you out?" George asked softly.

"I should be alright. Thank you two so much for everything," Hermione whispered and hurrying out of the house and into their underground home. When she got down there, Ginny was already in her room asleep. She walked into her room and set up Jason's crib in her room and put him to bed.

Quietly, she walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was hard, knowing she had the perfect chance to tell Ron and she was afraid. Jason was a baby, there was no way he'd survive if the Death Eaters got a hold of him and she didn't want that. Maybe it would be more trouble but it was safer.

"I really screwed up!" Hermione muttered in a hushed tone, so not to wake Jason and Ginny.

"Maybe, but maybe it was the right choice in some ways," Ginny whispered as she stood in her bedroom doorway. "I do think you should have told Ron the truth but I also think that Jason is safer if we are the only ones who know about him."

"Yeah, that is how I see it but it feels wrong at the same time," Hermione said softly, not even giving Ginny a glance. "The longer I wait, the more he'll think it is someone else's child."

"Jason looks a lot like Ron, he is a Weasley baby," Ginny pointed out. "I mean, who else would he think did it?"

"Maybe one of your brothers," Hermione said softly, looking over at Ginny. "Some people thought it was Fred or George's baby."

"Ewww!"

"That is what I thought," Hermione said, laughing a little bit at Ginny. "I have never liked them like that and I don't think anything would change that now."

"Yeah, I never understood how girls liked them," Ginny said, laughing a bit herself now. "Then again I never understood what girls saw in Ron either."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, looking over at Ginny.

"He picked a good girl though," Ginny said, smiling brightly. "I would pick you to be my sister-in-law any day."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione whispered then getting up off the couch. "We should get some sleep now. Good night Ginny." Quietly, she walked into her room and closer the door behind her carefully so she wouldn't wake up Jason. She laid down in her bed and curled up, falling asleep slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think this chapter starts off boring but I love how it ends and I hope you guys like it as well. It was very hard for me to end this chapter because I loved where it was going. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to read more.**

* * *

Months went by, to the point where they almost wanted to lose track. Fred and George still helped the girls with food and just taking care of Jason. Jason was now crawling around, or at least trying to as best as he could. Often times the twins would chase Jason around the living room, all of them seeming to enjoy themselves.

Hermione watched as Fred and George sat on the floor with Jason crawling around. She laughed softly, as she watched the boys and how something so simple seemed to entertain even the twins. Ginny, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone.

"Come to Uncle Fred Jason," Fred cooed to Jason, laughing light.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want help?" Hermione asked softly, moving into the kitchen to look at Ginny.

"Don't worry Hermione. Just relax. I'll even feed Jason if you want me to," Ginny offered, smiling at Hermione. "You work to much so relax for once."

"I will feed Jason, it is alright," Hermione told Ginny softly. "Trust me, it is fine. There is no relaxing with a child. In a few months he'll be one years old. It can only get better and worse at the same time."

"Yeah I can see that. On the nice side, you'll sleep all night," Ginny said laughing gently. "You defiantly need a full nights rest, I can tell by your eyes. It is getting better though, right?"

"Much better. I am not waking up every few hours to feed him and change him, thankfully. Still not sleeping through the night but I don't expect it," Hermione said, going to get Jason's baby food out of pantry. Opening it, she got one of the baby spoons and walked over to the boys. "Okay, eating time for the baby. Go help Ginny set the table for our lunch."

"Yes Miss Hermione!" Fred said, laughing a little to have George join in.

Hermione shook her head and picked up Jason from the ground then went to the table. Carefully she put him in his highchair and sat down in the chair next to it. She opened the jar of baby food and dipped the spoon in and started to feed Jason, which was always messy.

"How much do you want to bet that he'll get Ron's eating habit?" Hermione joked, looking over at Ginny.

"What eating habit?" Fred asked, laughing. "I think he eats normally."

"Okay then don't bet on it," Hermione said, glancing over at Fred and shaking her head slightly. "What do you think Ginny?"

"Well I think all the boys in the family eat like pigs so it is most likely he will," Ginny said as she sat the food out on the table for everyone else. Fred and George took their seats at the table, staring at the food. "There is the perfect example. They look like they'll attack it and eat it all before we get any."

Hermione laughed and quickly helped herself to some food but just left it aside, just so she knew she'd have food when Jason was finished eating. Going back, she listened as Ginny, Fred, and George talked among themselves. She fed Jason silently, just listening in to their updates about what went on above the ground.

The rest of their day was normal. Jason took a nap so Fred and George left, only to return for dinner. Ginny and Hermione talked and relaxed for a while, knowing it would be the only time they'd get for the day.

Toward the later part of the night, Fred and George came back down for the night as usual. Hermione was chasing Jason around the living room, hoping he wouldn't hurt himself on anything. Ginny was in the kitchen, laughing as she watched Hermione follow Jason around.

"Hey girls!" Fred said cheerfully, laughing gently. "Hey little Jason," he added as he picked up Jason and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Hey guys," Hermione said softly, shaking her head gently. "Come to eat dinner with us?"

"Nope!" George replied quickly. "We came to ask you if you wanted to eat up at the Burrow. It is mum's order."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her head peeking out from the kitchen. "Is today something special?"

"You guys really have lost track of time?" Fred asked, looking from Ginny and Hermione who seemed equally lost. "It is Christmas eve."

"It is December already?" Hermione asked, taking Jason into her arms. "I didn't know so much time past."

"Yeah it has surprisingly and yet the war continues on above ground," Fred commented, then trying to smile some. "Anyways, do you guys want to come up for dinner? It would be a good time to just spend time with the family and just get away. We'll make sure nothing happens to you guys the whole time."

"I am fine with it, what do you think Ginny?" Hermione asked, glancing to look back at Ginny.

"Well, we haven't seen the family in a while. It couldn't hurt," Ginny said softly and then laughing. "Plus, now I don't have to cook."

"Alright, then I suppose we are going," Hermione told Fred and George then hurrying to her room to get a bag for Jason. Getting everything she might need, she came back out and joined them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Fred said quietly. "Alright let's go."

The twins lead the way through the pathway out while Hermione and Ginny followed behind them. When they got out in to the yard, they hurried in hopes that no one would see the girls. Normally they would wear a cloak but they figured they'd make it this time around since they were close by.

When they got inside, they were attacked by hugs from everyone in the family. Jason was taken out of Hermione's arms within minutes and taken around the house. Knowing that he would be okay, she didn't mind the little break.

Parts of the Weasley family Hermione had never met were hanging around in the living room. She was surprised that so many people could fit in the house that was pretty small. Almost everyone in the house looked exactly the same except herself, Tonks, and Lupin who were the only ones not part of the family.

As she walked around the house, sticking with Ginny most of the time, she heard most ask about who Jason was. She was surprised to hear so much interest in him. Finally she went over and picked up Jason and walked into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was working on finishing dinner.

"Well, hey Hermione darling," Molly said cheerfully as she glanced over at Hermione with a smile. "I am happy to see you came up to join us. Jason has gotten so much bigger to."

"Yeah, he has," Hermione whispered, holding him close to her. "Mrs. Weasley, I have a question."

"What is it darling?"

"Do you think Ron will make it back alive?" Hermione asked softly, sitting down at the table and putting Jason on her lap. "I worry so much about it every day. I know you worry as much as I do, if not more."

Molly stopped for a second and looked over at Hermione then smiled slightly. "I do worry, almost every day. Even though I have complete faith in him, I still worry because he is my son."

"I do have faith in Ron," Hermione answered softly, looking at Molly. "I just fear each day that he just won't come back and I'll end up alone with Jason."

"Now, I am not saying that will happen but if it does then know now that you won't be alone," Molly told Hermione strictly. "He is part of our family and so are you, even if you aren't married into it. We will help you whenever you need it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered softly, smiling gently.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from outside making Molly and Hermione quickly move to the window to look out. Seeing Death Eaters, Hermione held Jason close and ran into the living room. Her eyes searched through the room, looking for Ginny in the crowd.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Charlie asked, looking from the couch.

"Death Eaters," Hermione whispered, loud enough for them to hear. "They are outside. It is a matter of seconds before the barge in."

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd of her family and stood next to Hermione. "Fred! George!" She shouted as she looked around for them knowing that they needed to go before the fight started.

A loud crash came from the kitchen as the door burst down and the Death Eaters ran into the house. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and ran upstairs and burst into Ginny's bed room. Quickly, she found two cloaks Ginny had in the closet and put one on and giving the other to Ginny. Not going to protect them but would keep who they were a secret for long enough to get out.

Hermione carefully held Jason under the cloak, hidden from everyone. All she could do now was hope that he'd stay quiet while they got away. Now all they had to do was find Fred and George and hopefully get away as quickly as possible.

Both girls hurried downstairs and found Fred and George in the crowd of people. They seemed to have a silent conversation in their head, not needing the words. Making their way outside, they kept their wands at the ready in case they needed to fight against anyone.

People outside where fighting all over the yard, to the point where they had to dodge spells from other fights. It was like a giant battle field of witches and wizards fighting. The group of four was suddenly stopped by Draco and a few Death Eaters that they'd never seen before.

Fred, George, and Ginny went after the Death Eaters they didn't know, leaving Hermione with Draco. This felt like a repeat of when she was captured just a lot more people this time. She cast spells at him and blocked and dodged every one that he cast as her in hopes that she wouldn't get Jason hurt.

Hermione managed to hit Draco a couple times before it finally happened; one slipped by her and knocked her back into the ground. Jason tumbled onto the ground and cried from the tiny fall from Hermione's arms. She pushed herself up and hurried over to Jason and picked him up but while she turned her back, Draco came up behind her and grabbed her by the hair.

"I win Granger," Draco whispered to her in the ear and then looking at Jason. "So who is this lovely boy?"

"I will never tell you!"

Draco smirked and pulled Hermione's hair harder making her wince in pain. "Want to give me an answer now?"

"No, I don't," Hermione replied coldly.

"Crucio!" Draco cast at Hermione and letting her fall to the ground in pain. He picked up Jason who was crying and watched Hermione try to ignore the pain. "Now, who is this lovely little boy?"

"I'll never tell you!" Hermione shouted, wanting to give in but knowing she just couldn't. Jason was still in danger even if she didn't tell him but there was less of a chance.

"Have it your way then," Draco said, grabbing Hermione and holding onto Jason then disappearing into the night.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, I know for the last chapter I kind of messed up. For a while it slipped my mind about the Thanksgiving thing. It was the first thing I thought of, totally forgetting that isn't celebrated in England. I am going to go back and rewrite it and change it. So if you read that one, go back and read it again. Sorry for the misuderstanding of that. I realized it when it was pointed out to me. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I had to change character points of view for this chapter mainly because I felt it was needed for this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Draco took Hermione to an old building and held her by the hair so she couldn't run away. He took her to a room full of open cells and opened one of them then pushed her in and handed Jason to her. Locking the cell he smirked and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Hermione held Jason close to her and hushed him down to stop the crying. He wasn't even a year old and he was already being traumatized by the battles of the war around him. She sighed softly and watched out the cell door, only hoping that Ginny, Fred and George made it out of the fight okay. For now, she knew that she and Jason were going to be safe at least for a little while.

* * * * * * *

Ginny turned in time to watch as Draco took Hermione and Jason away but knew there was no way to go after someone who just disappeared into thin air. Grabbing Fred and George, she ran with them into the woods where they would be away from the battle. It was the only place they really could go as of right now.

"Guys, we need to find Ron and Harry," she breathed out, looking at her brothers. "The Death Eaters have Hermione and Jason, all they need to do is set the trap. We need to warn them."

"I thought they didn't know about Jason," Fred commented, looking behind them to make sure no one was coming to attack again.

"They don't. We are going to tell them," Ginny said, knowing that Hermione was going to be mad but it was the only thing she could think of. "If we get to them fast enough, who knows what might happen."

"So wait, we are going to tell Ron and Harry about Jason," George repeated, trying to make sense of the plan more in his head. "Then what happens after that?"

"Honestly, I am not sure but maybe Ron and Harry may have a few ideas," Ginny answered softly.

"So what good is it to tell them?" Fred asked quietly.

"Why do you guys ask so many questions?" Ginny asked back, glaring at twins. "Well first off they'd rather hear it from us than from Death Eaters. Second off, if the Death Eaters have a plan than maybe we can find a way to get Hermione back safely if they know what is going on."

"Because we are curious," Fred answered, referring back to her question. "I guess if it is the only really good plan then we don't have a choice. How do we find them?"

"Good question," Ginny answered, honestly not thinking about that to begin with.

"What was that?" George asked, his back to Ginny and Fred now, looking at the battle in their yard where there was coming a big flash of light. "Hey, I am going to go see what happened really quickly."

"Wait! George!" Fred yelled but too late, George was already heading back to the Burrow. He stood there with Ginny and watched as George ran back into the madness going on at the Burrow.

"What should we do Fred?"

"All we can do is wait here for him."

Only a few minutes passed by until the light from the Burrow dimmed down and two red heads were running through the woods towards Fred and Ginny. The two looked at each other curiously wondering who George must have brought with him. Ginny gasped when she saw George come up with Ron behind him.

"George! You are bloody amazing!" Ginny shouted, running to hug George and then hugging Ron.

"I know! I try," George replied as he laughed some.

"Where is Hermione at Ginny?" Ron asked softly. "George just told me to follow. If you are here, where is Hermione?"

Ginny backed up slowly, wording what she wanted and needed to say in her head before she said it. Fred, George and Ron watched her closely which didn't help her all that much really. It only made her more nervous, everyone just watching her. She knew if she didn't Fred and George would and they wouldn't say it in a way that wouldn't piss Ron off.

"Well Ginny?"

"Ron, there is something you need to know first," Ginny whispered, looking up at Ron and chewing her lip. "I know I am going to piss Hermione off but I know she'll be safer this way."

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"Well, before you left with Harry for the war," she started quietly, not sure how to really break it to him without getting hurt. "You got Hermione pregnant. She was already 2 months along when you left. She was scared to tell you. It isn't someone wants to hear before going to war so she thought it was best not to say anything."

Ron stared at Ginny, shocked to hear this to the point where he really couldn't believe it was true. "Why wouldn't see tell me? I mean, it is my child. What reason would she have to keep that from me?"

"Think about it Ron," Ginny said softly, moving closer to Ron. "Would you be okay with going off to war leaving her pregnant, had you known? Wouldn't you be worried even more every day and night that something would happen?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to have left if I'd known. I would have stayed with her the whole time. And yes, I would worry so much more," Ron whispered, looking away from Ginny. The reasons made sense but he wasn't sure if he should be mad or happy.

"Anyways, 9 months went by and she gave birth on February 11th. She gave birth to a little boy who looks almost exactly like you did when you were his age," Ginny whispered softly. "He is the cutest little baby you'll ever see."

"What did she name him?" Ron asked, looking at his sister as he tired to hide his smile just from knowing he had a son.

"She named him Jason Author Weasley," Ginny answered, looking at her brother with a smile.

Ron smiled softly then it slowly faded away as he looked at Ginny. "Wait, so where is she? Did you just meet up with the twins and leave her safely somewhere? Where is she at?"

"That is the thing Ron," Ginny whispered softly. "We went up to the Burrow for Christmas eve dinner and we were attacked, which obviously you know. You were down there fighting."

"What happened Ginny? Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, getting upset now. He couldn't help but worry now.

"She had Jason in her arms, trying to keep him hidden when Draco tried to battle her. I don't know what happened. Last thing I saw was Draco holding Jason in one arm and Hermione in the other and then he was gone," Ginny whispered softly, trying her best not to get upset. "The Death Eaters have her and Jason. Whether or not they know who Jason is yet, I don't know but it won't take to long to figure out."

"Ginny! How could all three of you let that happen?" Ron asked, looking at the twins now who suddenly stopped smiling when they realized they were in trouble to. "You guys were with her. How could no one have saved her?"

"Sorry Ron, we were being attacked. We had to fight so we didn't get killed or captured either," Ginny replied, growling some. "What were we supposed to do?"

"They know Hermione is an important part of the group. They have her, they will soon get us," Ron said, growling back at Ginny. "Ginny, when she was captured the first time Draco beat her in front of Harry and I. He knows she is our weakness, especially mine. That is enough for them."

"Well why do you think we told you?" Ginny yelled at Ron and then sighing. "I figured, telling you would make it easier to get to Hermione."

"How? What can we possibly do to save her?"

"I don't know. We can figure something out though," Ginny explained quickly. "Just take us to Harry and maybe we'll come up with something."

"Fine, follow me," Ron muttered, turning to walk through the woods while the twins and Ginny followed behind him silently. All he could think about now was saving Hermione and his son Jason. They needed to be alright, even if he wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter took me a lot longer than I thought it would. I figured I'd write it in a night or two. It took so much longer than I had originally thought. Oh well, I think this chapter turned out alright. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione held Jason in her arms tightly, her eyes drifting shut but she wouldn't dare completely fall asleep. She was afraid to know what would happen if she did. It scared her to think about waking up with Jason gone. For now, this style of sleeping would have to work.

When she head voices down the hall, she woke suddenly and looked around to see what was going on. Carefully, she laid Jason on the ground and covered him up with her cloak. She pushed her head to the bars of the cell and watched figures move closer to her. Two Death Eaters walked in, holding someone prisoner but they had his face covered.

They pushed the person into a cell and uncovered their face before leaving. When they walked out, Draco looked over at Hermione and chuckled before walking out. She suddenly looked over at the cell the person was put in and watched the person walk into the darkness of the cell.

Jason woke up crying suddenly and Hermione hurried over and picked him up and started to rock him slowly. She sat on the ground near the bars and held him close to her. He watched her and she tried to show him that she was happy knowing it would make him happy.

"It will be okay," Hermione whispered softly, cradling him in her arms.

"Yeah right," the voice from the other cell muttered, in a voice she recognized anywhere. She loved that voice but now she kind of feared it a little bit.

"Ron?" she asked in a whisper, moving towards the bars again to look out. "Is that you? Or is Draco playing some sick cruel joke on me?"

"I am the real Ron," he muttered, showing her his face and then looking away. "It isn't a trick. If he did, they would have made a fake Harry as well."

"Not true," she replied softly. "Draco is smart enough to know who I am closer to. I am sure all the Death Eaters know by now."

"How do I prove it?"

"Well let's see," Hermione sighed softly, trying to think of something that only Ron would know.

"Ginny, Harry, Fred and George are sneaking in here to save us. Fred and George have been helping you and Ginny out," Ron said softly, not looking at her. "Not to mention the girl I wanted to marry kept a huge secret from me."

Hermione froze and looked at Jason in her arms who was asleep again. "How did you find out?"

"Not from you obviously," Ron muttered, getting up and punching the brick wall. "You should have said something! At least the last time you saw me. Don't get me wrong, I am happy but I am so mad I had to hear it from Ginny."

"Ron, I am sorry. What was I supposed to do? They'll hurt him. Draco tortured me just trying to figure out the name," Hermione said, walking away from the bars crying as she held Jason. "Do you want him to die? I am sorry, okay?

"'Mione, I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning up against the wall as he listened to her cry. "I don't know what I've missed. All I know is that you keep it secret and it hurt to find out. I am so proud but so painfully mad at the same time. I am very sorry 'Mione. I love you so much."

Hermione continued to cry as she held Jason in her arms and lay against the wall. She loved him to, which was the reason behind everything she did. Her plan was to keep everyone safe in at least one little way. She didn't know what to do. This plan made Ron mad at her more than anyone. She would have rather told him when she wasn't in a cell; it would be a lot easier.

"My 'Mione, it is okay," Ron whispered softly. "I promise everything will be okay. I can't comfort you now but I wish I could. I'd give anything if I could."

"I think we can fix that," Harry's voice echoed through the room and Ron and Hermione ran to their cell doors. "Ready to get out?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, looking over at Harry twirling the keys around with Ginny standing behind him.

Harry laughed; unlocking Hermione's cell and she hugged him then hugged Ginny tightly. The girls chattered as Harry walked over and got Ron out and patted his back. Hermione looked over at Ron and stopped in front of him, tear stains on her face still from when she'd broken down.

"'Mione," Ron whispered, pulling her into a hug and then kissing her softly. "I love you and I am sorry. I overacted."

"Yeah, we will fix that one day," she replied laughing softly, kissing him again gently then looking at Jason in her arms. "Want to hold him?"

"Of course," he said softly, looking at Jason asleep in Hermione's arms. He carefully took Jason out of Hermione's arms and cradled him.

"So, what's our plan now?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Ginny and Harry.

"I am going to take Jason and run for my life and hope I don't get caught. I will be meeting you guys at the Burrow tomorrow," Ginny said softly. "We thought it was for the best if I took the little one and got away from here then meet up with you guys at a later time."

"Wait, what exactly am I doing?"

"You'll be fighting with Ron, Fred, George, and I. We need you so very much for this. You're wicked at casting spells and we need you," Harry explained and then laughed a little. "I mean we could switch Ginny with Fred or George if you want."

"No way!" Hermione and Ron shouted together and then laughing a little.

"Exactly," Ginny replied, laughing as well. "This is why I said I'd do it. I'll miss an awesome battle but I don't mind."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said softly, hugging Ginny tightly then giving her a smile. "I trust you to take care of him."

Ginny smiled and nodded before walking over to Ron and lifting Jason out of his arms. She pulled her cloak on and put the hood over her head. Carefully she cradled Jason in one arm and held her wand out and ready, just in case. She still needed to make it out of the place safely though she wasn't too worried about it.

"Be careful Ginny, please," Hermione whispered as Ron came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't get hurt on your way out."

"I won't," Ginny promised as she walked towards the door then looking back at them. "Good luck. Please try to stay safe."

"We will Ginny," Harry promised then watched as she left their sight and Fred and George peaked in from the door. "Are we all ready to get this war over with?"

"Yes, for sure," Ron answered confidently. "Let's go get this over with."

The group of five walked together silently through the halls with their wands all out, ready to take on the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

* * *


End file.
